hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Your Body
is a song of Series 1 in 1999. In 2003 for American cast, and in 2013 for Hi-5 House, there was a re-make of this song. This was translated into Portuguese and Spanish. Lyrics Clap your hands to the music You've got to stomp your feet to the beat (yeah) Walk around in a circle, yeah, Till you come right back to me. Grab your partner by the hand Spin them round & round & round Kick your heel and point your toe Round we go with a do-si-do. Move your body up Move your body down Move your body side to side, Shake it all around Now you touch your nose Now you touch your feet Now you start to swing your arms, Swing them to the beat. You've got to, Clap your hands to the music You've got to stomp your feet to the beat (yeah) Walk around in a circle, yeah, Till you come right back to me... Till you come right back to me. Here we go, one more time One, two, three we're feeling fine Hands on hips and bend your knees Tap your toes and dance with me. Slide to the left Slide to the right Bring your feet together so you can jump in time Hands on your hips Now you bend your knees Now you start to tap your toes, Tap them to the beat. You've got to, Clap your hands to the music You've got to stomp your feet to the beat (yeah) Walk around in a circle, yeah, Till you come right back to me... Till you come right back to... Clap your hands to the music You've got to stomp your feet to the beat (yeah) Walk around in a circle, yeah, Till you come right back to me... Till you come right back to me. Grab your partner by the hand Spin them round and round and round Off we go with a do-si-do Kick your heels and away we go! Spanish Lyrics La musica aplaudiremos Y con tus pies llevarás este ritmo, sí Un círculo ahora es lo que haré Y hacia ti regresaré. Tú la mano me darás Y una vuelta hay que dar Con taco y punta hay que golpear Que la fiesta va a empezar. Tu cuerpo subirás Tu cuerpo bajarás Y de un lado a otro Con tu cuerpo saltarás Toca tu nariz Y también tus pies Y con este ritmo Te vas a mover así. Juntos la musica aplaudiremos Y con tus pies llevarás este ritmo, sí Un círculo ahora es lo que haré Y hacia ti regresaré... Y hacia ti regresaré. Vamos ya, una más Uno, dos, tres, hazlo bien Y las manos pongo aqui Con mis pies golpeo así. Me deslisaré Vamos otra vez Los dos pies juntaré y luego saltaré Las manos pongo aquí Dóblate así Luego mueve las rodillas golpeando tus pies. Juntos la musica aplaudiremos Y con tus pies llevarás este ritmo, sí Un círculo ahora es lo que haré Y hacia ti regresaré... Y hacia ti regreso... La musica aplaudiremos Y con tus pies llevarás este ritmo, sí Un círculo ahora es lo que haré Y hacia ti regresaré... Y hacia ti regresaré. De las manos tómense Vueltas den alrededor Golpearemos con los pies Ya la fiesta comenzó. Portuguese Lyrics Bata palmas comigo Batendo os pés, Dançando assim, yeah Assim é mais divertido, yeah Se você olhar pra mim... Pegue o amigo pela mão Gire e gire sem parar Pés pra frente e para trás Meia volta pra parar. Vamos levantar (legal!), vamos abaixar Pra direita e pra esquerda Chacoalhar. Toque o seu nariz, toque o seu pé Vem dançar curtindo o som Vem pra ser feliz. Agora bata palmas comigo Batendo os pés, Dançando assim, yeah Vai ser mais divertido, yeah Se você olhar pra mim Se você olhar pra mim... Começou outra vez Atenção, olhe pra mim Abaixe um pouco: Um, dois, três Bata o pé e dance assim. Ande pra cá, ande pra lá Com os pés juntinhos É fácil é só pular. Mãos na cintura, Toque os joelhos. Os meus pés, eu vou tocar. Mas só se eu alcançar. Agora bata palmas comigo Batendo os pés, Dançando assim, yeah Vai ser mais divertido, yeah Se você olhar pra mim Se você olhar pra... Agora bata palmas comigo Batendo os pés, Dançando assim, yeah Vai ser mais divertido, yeah Se você olhar pra mim Se você olhar pra mim... Pegue o amigo pela mão Gire e gire sem parar Se prepare pra pular Nossa festa vai começar Trivia * In the Original version, Kellie sang all the verses. In both the American and Hi-5 House versions, each female member sang a different verse. * Some of the costumes for the American version are later reused in Switching Around. * The costumes from the American version were reused for the Sharing Stories segment from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 24 (Journeys through life). Songlet Move Your Body appears in the following episodes as a songlet: Charli S4 E32 3.png|Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 32 (Recycling) Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 1) Opening_Move_Your_Body.png Tim_&_Kathleen_Move_Your_Body.png Nathan_&_Charli_Move_Your_Body.png Kellie_Move_Your_Body.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_8.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_7.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_6.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_5.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_4.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_3.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body.png ;Hi-5 House (Series 1) Dayen_Move_Your_Body_2013.png Mary_Move_Your_Body_2013.png Stevie_Move_Your_Body_2013.png Ainsley_Move_Your_Body_2013.png Lauren_Move_Your_Body_2013.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_10.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_9.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_8.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_7.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_6.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_5.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_4.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_3.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013_2.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_2013.png ;American Cast (Series 1) Opening_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Curtis_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Kimee_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Jenn_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Shaun_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Karla_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_10.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_9.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_8.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_7.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_6.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_5.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_4.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_3.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA_2.png Hi-5_Move_Your_Body_USA.png Category:Series 1 Category:1999 Category:Hi-5 House Series 1 Category:2013 Category:Hi-5 USA Series 1 Category:Jump and jive with Hi-5 Category:Hi-5 House Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Lauren Brant Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett‏‎ Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Remake songs Category:Songs of the week Category:Cowboy songs Category:Hi-5 Hot Hits album Category:Music Key of C Category:Music Key of Bb